


We'll Meet At the new Colosseum! (XD)

by Kaoupa



Category: Pokemon Colosseum & XD
Genre: Flash Fic, Future Fic, Pokemon Colosseum (2003 Video Game), Pokemon XD: Yami no Senpuu: Dark Lugia | Gale of Darkness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 09:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28469250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaoupa/pseuds/Kaoupa
Summary: It's taken a while, but Orre is finally one of the regions with a "proper" Pokemon League and Gym Challenge.(Apparently, Mount Battle didn't count, despite the MANY complaints).
Kudos: 4





	We'll Meet At the new Colosseum! (XD)

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year's Eve! Enjoy this little testament to Pokemon Colosseum (which I never played, sadly), and Pokemon XD (which I did, gladly!)

If you asked most of the people in every other region, they would be all too willing to tell you that Orre didn't have a League for a variety of reasons.

_Not enough people were there to forming a functioning pokemon League._

_The land was too desolate to attract anyone even if by some miracle a League did rise._

_The damage done by Cipher and Team Snagem - likely the darkest villainous teams in the known world - had left them with too negative of a public image for anyone to want to come there._

The leaders of Orre (or at least, the local leaders who kept trying to get the idea off the ground) had heard it all before. Every excuse and every reason, no matter how good or mad, how sympathetic or condescending.

And it had taken _years_ \- but they had finally managed to get them to shut up and admit they were wrong.

Phenac City was the only place in Orre that most people would consider to have the potential for being a tourist trap. Due to the "oasis in the desert" theme it had going. And the new Orre Pokemon League Headquarters stationed inside the Pre Gym.

Specifically, down in the basement past the elevator.

"Jovi's here!" As the Dark - and youngest of Orre's new Gym Leaders - ran into the lower room from the staircase leading down, Eldes sighed. 

Michael had vouched for his sister's skill as a trainer before he had decided to go see if he could have a 'true' pokemon journey outside Orre, one that didn't involve Cipher trying to hinder him along the way. And the now-teenage girl had proven herself to an incredible extent - the story of how she'd defeated his brother when he'd gone to Team Snagem to "rebuild Cipher" and successfully helped them and the police arrest him had become legendary.

But she was every bit as aggravating as her brother had been when he'd worked for Cipher, just in a different way.

Especially since his type - Psychic - meant that she tended to have the upper hand on him whenever they had a match.

"Ah, welcome, dear Jovi! It's good to see you again!" Eagun - the Electric leader despite his residence in Agate Village - grinned. Next to him, his wife - and opposite, as the Ground Leader - Beluh smiled kindly alongside her husband.

"Chobin wonders what this meeting is for..."

Duking sighed. His life had been getting easier lately, with the slow recovery of the Orre region from the clutches of Cipher and Team Snagem. He'd had enough free time that signing up to be a gym leader in the new League - and becoming the Bug Leader, to his surprise - had seemed like a good idea.

Dealing with the former aid of Dr. Kaminko had rapidly made him reconsider the idea, even though he knew it was too late to back out now - the candidate field had been even smaller than he'd thought possible, especially with Michael, Wes, and Rui all out of the region. 

Even if he only had to deal with Chobin at the mandatory meetings, that was still too much time spent near Chobin for his liking.

Why exactly had they gotten him as the Grass gym leader again?

Oh, right. He was one of the only applicants who was qualified enough as a trainer to be a gym leader and also didn't have a background as a criminal mastermind.

(Eldes was an exception, but he was probably the only Cipher Admin who'd ever had a functioning conscience in the first place, hence why he was here and not either on the run or in a cell somewhere).

"All right, everyone! Let's calm down, and get this show on the road!" Duking sighed - but also smiled a little. Willie was as cheerful as ever, at least. Cheer was something that was rarely seen in Orre, but also something that was desperately needed in Orre. They were getting more of it now, at least. "The first regional tournament is coming up in a few months - and I heard from the horse's mouth that our regional stars are coming back just to participate!"

"Big brother's coming back?!" Jovi's eyes went wide, and she all but jumped in place. "We'll have to train even harder than before so we can beat him!"

"On that, we agree!" Justy - the first gym leader of the region - the Rock leader of Orre - and the current "champion" until the winner of the first Orre League was decided. "If he, Wes, and Rui are all coming here... everyone here had better be working on their training more than ever!"

The cheer could be heard from outside the gym. "YEAH!"


End file.
